It is well known that having pets at home is good for human beings. Pets entertain us, give us fun, and make our lives happier. And the most popular and therefore, the most numerous pets in the North America are cats. There are about 60 million domestic cats owned by approximately 30 percent of the USA families. As cats love to climb and like to be and to sleep in high places, articles of furniture known as cats trees, or cats towers are manufactured. Usually those trees and towers comprise a footing supporting one or more poles, or posts to which several shelves adapted to accommodate cats are attached. All those items are made as one integral piece and thus, they are bulky and therefore, inconvenient for handling and transporting. This circumstance makes those items unsuitable for shipping and trading and turns away many potential buyers of cats furniture. And as a matter of fact, most items of furniture at all are manufactured separable for shipping and handling reasons and often for consideration of transporting in customer""s car.
So, an object of the present invention is a reliable in use cats tower that can be easy disassembled in parts and as well easy reassembled from these parts repeatedly and which is therefore considerably suitable for shipping and handling and also for transporting even in a small car. It is also an object of this invention a cats tower that has pretty simple structure and can be manufactured of ordinary mass-produced and retailed wood materials at reasonably low cost.